


Only Then I Am Human (Only Then I Am Clean)

by Purpleblie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Seer Draco Malfoy, Smart Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleblie/pseuds/Purpleblie
Summary: Burdened by the future was not a pleasurable experience, Draco could testify to that. Now, all he has to do is stay away from the chaos as he goes through his years in Hogwarts, but luck never did seem to be on his side and he quickly finds himself right in the middle of the drama and involved with the Golden Boy himself. Faced with visions of a horrid future, Draco knows he has to do something.After all the future was never constant, right?





	Only Then I Am Human (Only Then I Am Clean)

_Draco didn’t know how he ended up here. The dark room -was it even fit to be called a room? - was dirty and its stone walls had ferns growing out of it and other things Draco was scared to even investigate. Although it was a tedious task to see in the dark, his eyes were quickly drawn to the mirror that stood proudly in the centre of the cave._

_Draco took slow and cautious steps towards the majestic mirror that stood before him. Grey eyes examining every inch of the antique with every step he took, until he stood right in front of it. He placed his palm on the surface of the mirror, and felt the smoothness of the glass, however as though struck by lightning, he jumped back in shock when he realized that there was a reflection in mirror, it just wasn’t of him._

_He was met with a paper white face with dark red eyes and snake-like nostrils staring him in the eye, its sharp menacing grin chilling Draco to the bone. Once it opened its mouth, laughter filled the dark room, not the kind of laughter that made one feel at peace, the kind that made Draco feel a sort of fear that was almost crippling, something he had never felt before._

_Draco took quick steps backwards but stopped short as his lungs began to burn with such an intensity that made his eyes water. He fell to his knees, clawed at his throat and he began to cough out water from his lungs at an alarming rate. He had no idea where the water came from, all he knew was that it was excruciating. He shut his eyes, trying to prevent the sight of water pooling at his knees from being embedded in his mind._

_He tried to remind himself that it wasn’t real._

_When was it ever real?_

_He felt tears glide down his cheeks as he rested his head on the wet concrete, his blond hair spread on the floor like a halo._

_The water finally stopped pouring out of Draco’s mouth and began to unhurriedly trickle down his chin. His shaky breaths echoed in the room and he forced his beating heart to slow down._

_However the moment of relief was short lived, Draco tentatively rose his head as he heard soft footsteps coming towards his direction, his breath shaking uncontrollably._

_Before he could clear the water dripping from his head and unto his face from his eyes, he was filled with an intense and blinding pain in his head. He felt as though his head was being ripped into two and for Merlin sake, it hurt._

_Screams bounced off the stone walls, sounding almost frightening and it took Draco a moment to realize that,_

_Those screams weren’t his._

Draco woke up with a loud gasp, his harsh breathing was all that was heard in the large bedroom and pale hands squeezed the silk bed sheets so hard that Draco almost feared that they would end up with holes in them.

In took him a moment to focus and realize where he was, he was in his bedroom, he was safe.

He rested his head on headboard and for a moment he wanted to desperately believe that whatever he saw was not the future, it just couldn’t be. There was nothing Draco had ever dreamt about that was so vivid.

At times, when he woke up he couldn’t tell which day it was, or what time it was. He most often got stuck in his own head. The past, present and future just blurred up in his mind and it was honestly maddening.

He ran his hand through his soft blond hair as he tried to regain his composure. One would think that after all these years of nightmares, he would have finally managed to control himself but no, and it just kept on getting worse and worse each day.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment for began counting, counting helped people come back to reality, gain control of their minds,

 

_1, Breathe Draco_

_2, It was nothing but a dream…. **Liar**_

_3, You’re safe_

He finally got his breathing under control and rubbed the tears stains off his face. He was fine….everything was fine. 

“Master Draco?”

Draco didn’t even have to raise his head to know who it was. Some voices were just so familiar that they would be almost impossible to forget. Especially ones that were as annoying as Dobby’s.

 

“Yes Dobby?”  Draco prayed to whatever deity was up there that the nosy elf wouldn’t find out about the less than fortunate manner he woke up. Dobby would no doubt try and get Draco to talk about it or worse, tell mother, he shivered at the thought.

“Mistress Narcissa says Dobby should tell Master Draco that the food is almost ready.”

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looks like he has got to face the day head on.

“Tell mother I’ll be ready in 20 minutes.” Draco muttered, sounding drained.

The room was silent for a moment before, “Is Master Draco having bad dreams again?”

Draco lightly rolled his eyes before getting up from the bed and walking the bathroom, “No Dobby, I just didn’t have enough sleep that’s all.”

“Master Draco is lying. Master Draco has started lying about dreams.” Dobby pointed out accusingly. “Dobby will tell Mistress Narcissa.”

Of course Dobby could see through his lies, how could he not? He had seen Draco at his worsts after all.

“No, no, no, look Dobby, how about we talk about this after I’ve gone to Diagon Alley, I’ll tell you everything, okay?”

Draco didn’t wait for a response as he shut the bathroom door. He tiredly rested his head against the door for a brief moment before collecting his strength, pushing himself off of it and walking towards the bathroom mirror to get ready for the day.

As though Draco was hallucinating, when he stared at the mirror he was reminded of the dark red eyes that stared at him in the dream. He hurriedly shut his eyes and shook his head, all he had to do was remember that it wasn’t real and he was fine.

There was no man with red eyes, it wasn’t even possible.

His mind began to drift to Hogwarts, he hadn’t been excited for anything in his life the way the thought of him being in Hogwarts excited him.

He knew if his mother found about the constant onslaught of dreams, she would have cancelled the trip to Diagon Alley and forced a dreamless potion down his throat and he didn’t have the heart to tell her that they didn’t work, in fact they made them worse.

You just can’t stop a premonition, if it wants to happen it will happen.

Of course he knew that he would face some challenges in Hogwarts, he had seen it, but they were nothing he couldn’t handle, right? Just homework and friends, he could work with that.

Draco knew that he could make it through seven years in Hogwarts, it wasn’t that hard, all he had to do was stay away from the boy with the green eyes that would nearly kill him in a bathroom in a few years’ time.

 

Simple.


End file.
